1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery module, more particularly to a battery module that further serves as a handle for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery module 13 for a notebook computer 1. The battery module 13, which has a rectangular casing, has one end provided with a first connector unit (not shown). The housing 11 is formed with a receiving space at an appropriate location, such as at the front end of the housing 11, for receiving the battery module 13 therein. A second connector unit (not visible) is disposed in the receiving space for connecting electrically with the first connector unit, thereby enabling the battery module 13 to provide electric power to internal circuitry of the notebook computer 1.
Generally, the notebook computer 1 is disposed in a carrying case (not shown) to facilitate carrying of the same from one place to another. However, placing of the notebook computer 1 into the carrying case and removing of the same from the latter result in inconvenience to the user.
It has been proposed heretofore to provide a conventional notebook computer with a handle to facilitate carrying of the notebook computer and to minimize the need for a carrying case. However, the addition of the handle will result in a corresponding increase in the size of the notebook computer.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a battery module that further serves as a handle for a portable computer so as to facilitate carrying of the portable computer without the need for a carrying case and without incurring a substantial increase in the size of the portable computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery module that can be used to hold the portable computer in an ergonomic position during use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a battery module that can be detached from the portable computer.
According to this invention, a battery module for a portable computer includes a tubular battery casing and a pair of battery contacts. The battery casing is adapted to receive a set of battery cells therein. The battery casing is adapted to be mounted on one side of the portable computer and is configured so as to form a finger hole with the portable computer, thereby permitting gripping of the battery casing for carrying the portable computer. The battery contacts are mounted on the battery casing and are adapted to establish electrical connection between the portable computer and the set of battery cells in the battery casing.
Preferably, the battery casing is formed with a height padding portion to lift one side of the portable computer relative to an opposite side when assembly of the battery casing and the portable computer is disposed on a worktable.
The battery casing is further provided with a pair of connecting portions adapted for mounting removably the battery casing on the portable computer.